


Round Two

by dawniee



Series: txt's tentacle adventures [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Choi Soobin-Centric, Edgeplay, Not Beta Read, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniee/pseuds/dawniee
Summary: Soobin's turn with the plant
Series: txt's tentacle adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039106
Kudos: 25





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> For the birthday boy 
> 
> this is part two of a series but you don't necessarily need to read the first one to understand this

It was a rare opportunity. An occasion almost as unlikely as spotting a celebrity at the supermarket: a day off from work. HueningKai and Taehyun had gone out to eat and Beomgyu and Yeonjun were out shopping, leaving Soobin home alone to game. Soobin lounged on his bed, earbuds in, and back to the dresser in the middle of the room topped by an especially quiet plant. Its vines spilled over the edge of the new Molang themed flower pot it had been placed in and it glowed a bright green, yet it remained still.

Ever since Yeonjun had been absolutely destroyed by the plant it had remained inactive which quite disappointed the members that hadn’t had the opportunity to try it out. It had been two months since that eventful Halloween and Yeonjun remained the only one to have encountered its magic. 

It was a shame considering how curious the maknaes, especially HueningKai, were about the plant. Taehyun and Beomgyu had certainly expressed their interests in sharing a sexual experience with the oddity, but HueningKai was constantly asking Yeonjun how he had gotten it to wake up, how it had felt, when he thought it would wake up again. Soobin had also caught him in their room trying to coax the plant into action with whispers and light touches. 

They had placed it in the middle of their living room as it was the most open space in their quaint dorm allowing them to keep watch on it. The longer it sat motionless in their living room, the less Soobin wanted to keep it. Without its supernatural qualities, it was just an odd-looking plant that took up space. He asked the boys how they would feel about getting rid of it.

Of course, Soobin was interested in having a sexual interaction with the plant, but they had all seen Yeonjun after his. Their hyung had been left an absolute mess, wrecked in every sense of the word. Sure that could be fun, but Soobin didn’t want that. He wasn’t into rough sex. He would rather have a soft, gentle experience and he didn’t know if the plant was capable of anything other than breaking backs.

Yeonjun had been relatively impartial. The pink-haired boy was still embarrassed about how his teammates had found him, but he couldn’t deny that the experience had been amazing. He wasn’t exactly desperate to be with the plant again, but he didn’t see the harm in keeping it around their dorm.

Beomgyu and Taehyun had peacefully requested they keep it hoping it would revive itself sometime soon. HueningKai had adamantly advocated for the plant’s cuteness and ultimately, the creature had ended up on a table in HueningKai and Soobin’s shared room, freeing up space in the living room. It slightly unnerved Soobin to see the plant whenever he entered his room. It stayed dormant, but a mystical aura still radiated from it, making it obvious it wasn’t a normal plant.

Soobin cheered as he snatched 1st place in another round of Mario Kart. He clapped his hands together excitedly and spared a quick glance at the dresser before returning to his switch when nothing moved. He hadn’t been too keen on being left alone with the plant but he tried to convince himself he was just being paranoid. The thing hadn’t moved for a month, there was no way it would just wake up tonight.

Soobin had just finished his second lap of Rainbow Road when he felt a presence behind him and snapped his head around only to be met with nothing. He furrowed his eyebrows and returned to his game to find himself in 9th place. A scoff left his heart-shaped lips, 7th place? Not for long. He stuck his tongue out as he zoomed past a gaggle of players, purposely crashing into baby peach and sending her off the course. He was so absorbed in the game, he barely noticed a tentacle wrapping itself around his wrist.

It gave a warm, slimy squeeze and he shot up, dropping his switch on the floor. He looked over to the plant to find it no longer dormant. It once again projected that bright, iridescent glow as its many tentacles squirmed around in the air. A thin, green one had wrapped around his wrist and was rubbing it sensually. Soobin attempted to tear it off only for a different tentacle to wrap around his other wrist and pull him face-first into his bed. He pulled furiously against his newfound restraints to no avail. 

A tentacle slid under the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down to his thighs and exposing his ass. Soobin shivered as a thin tentacle gently rubbed at his rim, it’s slimy excretion cold on his hole. It pushed in gently making Soobin release a soft moan. The tentacle wriggled around inside of him, rubbing smoothly along his walls. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. He shifted so he was kneeling and pushed his ass into the air, his back arched and his cock hanging heavy between his thighs. 

“More, please,” he whined as he wiggled his ass. Eager to please the blue-haired boy, another thin tentacle rubbed against his hole before pushing in alongside the first. The tentacles alternated, softly nudging his prostate with each inward thrust. Soobin gripped his bedsheets in frustration. It still wasn’t enough.

Another tentacle snaked over to his flushed cock, coiling around it. Soobin’s soft whines filled the room as the tentacle tenderly stroked him, the warm, wet sensation overwhelmingly pleasurable. His breathing grew heavier as he ground his hips down to meet the tentacle’s strokes. His stomach clenched as the strokes sped up. He chased the feeling, just about reaching his release when the tentacles in his ass stopped moving and pressure disappeared from his cock completely. He let out a pathetic whine of disappointment as the feeling dissipated.

The tentacles inside him resumed their gentle rubbing of his insides, another brush of his prostate had Soobin’s thighs trembled. He squirmed and pushed back desperate to climax this time. He was so focused on orgasming, he didn’t notice a third tentacle circling his hole until it too was pushing in to join the other two. A guttural moan left his open mouth at the stretch. It burned so good and he loved how full he was. The tentacles continued their alternate thrusting, a different one stimulating his prostate every second. They drove into him harder than before and Soobin, once again, felt a warm pressure in his stomach. His body jerked as he prepared to cum, only to be denied again as the tentacles froze inside of him. 

He buried his face into his mattress and cried out in frustration, tears dripping down his cheeks and quivering thighs barely holding him up.“Please! Please, let me cum! Please, I need it!” Soobin wailed as his body shook with sobs. There was a gentle stroke of his messy hair before the tentacle was back around his aching cock, giving it a harsh squeeze that had Soobin whimpering. It stroked him faster than before, its pointed end continuously rubbing against his slit. The three in his ass fucked into him forcefully, united as they slammed against his prostate. The force pushed his face further into his mattress making it harder to breathe, but all that Soobin could do was let a string of broken moans fall from his lips.

The tentacles thrust into him hard and deep as the fourth played with his cock. It was exhilarating and once again, that feeling of desperation returned. Soobin was sure he would die if he didn’t get to cum this time. Fortunately, the tentacles didn’t slow down or let go. They sped up, his prostate being absolutely assaulted, his dick feeling like it was about to fall off, his breathing restricted, and Soobin was finally given his release. 

He screamed as he orgasmed, cum shooting out of his spent cock and splattering across his chest as he writhed against the sheets. The tentacles kept moving, milking his cock for all it was worth as he spasmed and cried. He collapsed listlessly onto his bed, light-headed and overwhelmed, yet so completely content.

The tentacle released its death grip on his dick and the ones in his ass pulled out slowly leaving his hole slightly gaping. They retreated back to the plant. Soobin blinked tiredly, watching them go and noticing that the plant’s green glow hadn’t gone down, but he was too exhausted to dwell on it.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :)


End file.
